Happiness is not forever or is it ?
by nahia2008
Summary: What will Ayame do when her husband starts hitting her ? Will she look for help ? and more importantly will she look for Koga ,her firstlove? Ayame x Koga pairing ,Please review ,first fanfic.I don't own any Inuyasha characters .Modern fic,future lemon
1. Chapter 1

Happiness is not forever , or is it

**Happiness is not forever, or is it?**

**Chapter 1: How it all began **

Ayame and Koga had been friends ever since they can remember, they are both full blooded wolf demons, and on their freshman year in high school they started dating and were basically inseparable. Now they were out of high school, graduated and were waiting their college acceptance letters. They are both 18. Koga wants to follow his dad's steps and become one of Japan's best crime solving detective , Ayame is an art major hoping to get into Tokyo Art Institute , only the best of the best get accepted into this prestigious school. Ayame was walking slowly from her car to a nearby park Koga and her used to play in, when she saw him she quickened her pace to attack him from behind. He was sitting in a bench staring into space when he felt a hot wet kiss on his right cheek.

"_I guess he sensed me coming, he didn't look surprised" she thought._

"So why'd you want

to meet up here? I was going to come over to your house……. "She said but was cut off by a passionate kiss from Koga, and he pulled her into his lap. They continued to heavily make out until she stopped, leaving an almost whining Koga dumbfounded.

"Hey why'd you stop?"He whined. Ayame chuckled at his reaction, but answered.

"Tell me why you were so urgent for me meeting you here"

Koga was a bit nervous for what he had to say, he himself didn't know what to do.

He was about to speak, but Ayame beat him to it.

"Wait me first; guess who got into TOKYO ART INSTITUTE!!" She said in a very high pitched tone, she was basically jumping up and down on his lap which only made him blush at the feeling she was giving him. Sure he was not a virgin; both of them had made sure that they would be each others first time back in high school, though that wasn't their last time doing it either .

"Let me guess, you?" he said sarcastically. She really does deserve it; she was the school's own Davinci .

"I'm so happy for you, you deserve it" he said planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Damn right I do" Ayame again questioned him.

"Sooooooooo? "She asked.

"_Better come right out and say it" he though. _

"I got accepted in Kyoto Criminal Justice Institute"Koga said in a record time of 2 nano seconds.

Though he said it really fast she understood every word. She stood their for 5 seconds before showing an emotion.

"Really that's great, it's been your dream to become a hot shot detective ever since I met you" she answered smiling at him. The smile quickly fainted when she remembered the first word of the place Kyoto.

"Kyoto, huh? She said

"Yeah I know , that's the problem with you getting accepted here in Tokyo , if I decide to go then we would be so far apart .What should I do ?"

They just stayed hugged to each other for a little while.

"_No I can't leave Ayame, we love each other, and I'm going to stay" he thought. _Then almost as if she was reading his mind.

"Koga, (she caressed his cheek with her hand) you know how I feel about you. You know that I love you, and because I love you I want you to go. But in order for you to attend we have to sacrifice our relationship." She said as a single tear left her eye beautiful green eyes. He knew that this decision was not truly what she wanted, but he didn't want to defy her .If there is one thing you need to know about Ayame is that she always knows what she is talking about, even if it is a hard decision that she has to make she will grow through with it, no matter how much it eats her up inside.

They got up and hugged each other and asked

"Is this really what you want?" he asked still hugging her. She broke the hug and said "It's for the best"

They both walked off, when they were 10 feet away from each other she called Koga, he turned around to see her from faraway.

"Make me proud" she yelled .Before running off she saw him smile and kept that image forever locked inside her heart. When she reached her car, she cried and cried until she couldn't cry no more. She kept all her tears locked in because she didn't want him to see her cry. After that she simply turned on the car and went home, it was two month till classes started and she was looking for a new place to stay. As did Koga.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Its been three months since her break up with Koga , all her close friends and family were shocked at the news .But they knew her reasons why and they actually admired her for making such a none selfish decision . During her three months Ayame reunited with a friend from high school, Rin . They are both roommates sharing a three bedroom, two bath apartments. They used the spare room for school stuff so half the room is a photography studio while the other is a painting studio. It was now the ends of August and they had already started attending the institute.

**Rin and Ayame's apartment: **

"Hey Ayame, could you come help me with this please? Rin asked.

"Coming" Ayame yelled from her room.

A blond Ayame came into their studio room and asked "what's up?"

**Flashback: **_Three weeks ago .Both girls were walking down to their local coffee shop when they passed through a beauty parlor. _

"_We should get makeovers done, we haven't had one done in years" Ayame said as they walked in. Ayame worked part time to help pay for her personal things in an art supply store. Rin and her have full scholarships in the institute. Rin worked as an assistant for a photographer in a department store photo studio. Rin had a simple everyday look, but she was shocked at her friend's makeover. It looked great but still she would have never thought she'd go that far. _

"_How do you like?" she asked, running her fingers through her now blonde hair. _

"_Wow, I almost didn't recognize you . In fact the only way I knew it was you were because of your eyes." Rin answered. Ayame laughed at her words but continued to stare at her new change in the mirror._

**End of Flashback. **

"Could you help me with this" she said pointing to a big chest in the floor. Rin was in Tokyo Art Institute for photography. Ayame helped her lift it to a nearby table.

"Damn girl, what do you have in this thing, rocks?" she groaned.

"Ha ha, kind of. They are pieces of the new lights I ordered." she answered with a smile. It was 3:30 pm and they were done with all the house chores, it was Saturday and all they wanted to do was hang out.

"I'm in the mood for coffee, want to go to the coffee shop?" Rin suggested

"But we have a coffee machine here."Ayame said

"Yeah, but it's not the same and come on its Saturday, were young. And maybe we can run into friends or something "Rin said.

"Fine" she said. They went to get changed. Rin changed into a white jean mini skirt and a grey blouse, and Ayame changed into denim capris and a green off the shoulder long sleeved shirt.

When both of them got in the shop, Rin got an extra large espresso and Ayame got a regular sized caramel cappuccino.

"You and your caffeine" she said to Rin who was drinking her coffee like a mad woman. They sipped their coffee's for a while in conversation until one of Rins hand movement spilled half her coffee on her white mini skirt.

"Uh, hot, hot, hot "she exclaimed.

"Aw man, Rin I got you that skirt" Ayame said.

"I'll go get some napkins" Ayame said as she walked back to the register with her drink in hand. She grabbed a handful of napkins but turned around to stumble on something hard. Her drink hot drink spilled all over her and the intruder's front.

"What the hell, my shirt!!"She practically screamed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you, I was distracted "A man said.

Ayame stared at the man's face as a slight blush grew on her face.

"Oh no I'm the one that's sorry, I really shouldn't have gotten all worked up about it."She said still blushing.

"Is just that I was concentrated on the menu, but not anymore." He said staring into her eyes.

"I'm Ayame"

"Bankotsu , a real pleasure to meet you"

"Yo Ayame , anytime when you stop flirting , would you mind giving me the freaking napkins before the coffee dries on my skirt " Rin yelled getting all the attention from the shop .Both of them blushed .

"Um, I have to go but, um will you like to sit with us?"She asked stumbling on every word.

"Why not?" he said coming over the register.

She sat back down in the table and gave Rin her napkins and took half of them for herself, since she had also spilled her coffee in the encounter with Bankotsu .

"I invited that guy over, to sit with. Hope you don't mind."She said.

"Of course not" Rin answered with a slightly perverted grin.

"Rin, how can you think that?

"I didn't say anything"

"But you're thinking it I know that grin"

Just as they were going to start a fight Bankotsu came in, with two cups of coffee.

"Here" he said handing one over to Ayame.

"What? You didn't have to do that"

"It's the least I could do" he answered sipping his coffee.

Their was lots of chatting in the table, but Rin didn't take any part of it. Rin felt awkward around this Bankotsu guy she really didn't like him that much. Apparently Bankotsu is a 23 year old full blooded wolf demon law student.

As soon as they were saying their good byes, Bankotsu grabbed Ayame's hand and said.

"Have you heard of the Ancient Japanese Art exhibit in Tokyo?"

"Yes, actually I was planning on going but the tickets were sold out"

"My brother and I were going but he was told of a last minute business trip and can't make it, Will you like to come with me, like in a date" he said blushing.

"Of course, here "she said handing him her number, then Rin grabbed her arm and they unknowingly started running. When she was out of hearing sight.

"Perfect" he said with an almost evil grin.

**Part 2: Realizations 4 years later **

Bankotsu and Ayame had been dating; apparently she thought they had lots of things in common. Ever since their first date they've proclaimed themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. Although Ayame was really hurt that her best friend didn't exactly approve of her dating him but she would just shrug it off.

**4 years later:**

Ayame is now more than ever in love and so is he. She already met his family, and he met her grandfather, which was her only living family member. He to sensed something wrong about Bankotsu , but since he saw how happy his grand daughter was he just ignored the feeling. She recently graduated from the institute top of her class and had many recommendations from her teachers to different gallery owners. When she turned 20, she moved out of her old apartment with Rin and moved in with her boy friend. Now she was 22, Bankotsu had already graduated too and was now working on some cases. A week he had finally proposed to her, she obviously said yes. Now he was working a case on court, if he won he would be a millionaire.

**I n court:**

"Your honor, I think that we have been here long enough and this is clearly getting no where, there is no proof whatsoever of Ms. Kagura's accusation" Bankotsu said to the judge.

"You're lying; since I was his personal secretary I found out quickly about the illegal transactions to his name, that money belongs to the company. When I confronted him he grew mad and raped me. I gave my lawyer the evidence". Kagura practically yelled.

"Miss I suggest you behave in my court" the angry judge said.

"And besides that so called evidence was fake." Bankotsu answered.

"What do you mean it was fake?" she yelled out of control.

"That's it get her out of my court "the judge demanded as they took the woman away.

The judge hammered his desk and said "case closed"

"I'm impressed, how did you manage to corrupt the evidence?" Naraku asked.

"I have my sources" he answered slyly.

"Interesting, you're a new lawyer, most of them are wimps that stick to the law, I would be glad to recommend you to my close friends if anything were to happen. And here, as promised." He said

"Thank you "he said grabbing the 1.5 million dollar pay check. Naraku is a billionaire.

**Meanwhile with Koga :**

"What do you mean we didn't get him"Koga asked.

"Yeah boss the evidence was great, but somehow when it got to court, it was concluded as fake. Somebody got his hands on it and corrupted."Hakkuka said.

"Plus Naraku had one hell of lawyer , you know the kind that I hate that will go through any measures to win their case no matter if by doing it they don't follow the law" Ginta said with disgust .

Koga is the head detective for Osaka Police Department, and a very and I mean very well paid one too. Most of his family moved with him when he got accepted (they don't live together in the same place)

"What's the guy's name?" he asked

"Bankotsu Ogawa "

"Check his background" he said to Ginta while he worked his magic on the computer.

"Here we go apparently he moved a lot in his life, he was the leader of the Band of Seven. Isn't that a gang? Anyways he is formally engaged to …… that's odd it doesn't say her name."

"Check out more about him, Imp sure he did something to the evidence."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After months of long planning, Ayame and Bankotsu married .They were now officially Mr. and Mrs. Bankotsu Ogawa, she was ecstatic. They were both doing well on their job, Ayame's grandfather bought her a 6 room mansion, and everything was going pretty smoothly. They had converted two of the mansion's room into a study / meeting room for Bankotsu. She on the other hand had one room as her own art studio; she had gazillion cans of paint, brushes, clay and anything else you need to get your art done.

She closed her eyes for a bit, but was startled by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Hello, is this Ayame Ogawa speaking"

"The one and only"

"Hi, this is Yoga Ikeda the owner of "Shrine" galleries, one of my sisters was your art teacher in the institute and she insists that I meet you to arrange your own exhibit"

"What? I've be delighted , but I've sold most of my paintings through the months , can we post pone until I get some new material done ?she asked .

"Of course, great art needs time. Although I really have seen your works at the institute and they were really good, I was shocked when my sister said that it was done by on e of her students."

She giggled "Well if you still want to meet me I'd be happy to apply"

"Unfortunately I am booked with meeting and what not for three weeks, do you mind if it could be for next month "Yoga said.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm quite busy myself. Well bye" she finished as she hung up the phone.

She walked out of her art room; Bankotsu had spent all day inside his study room in a meeting with an old client named Naraku.

"I don't know what's so important about him, ever since he won that case; he's been Naraku's private lawyer. I sense so much evil when I'm around him, Bankotsu had saved his butt numeral times and I don't know how he still commits the crimes he does. I wonder if he is one of those law breaking lawyers. No what am I thinking my Bankotsu will never do that?" she said to herself. Just then she heard a door open and two voices.

"So when are you putting your plans in action? And when are you getting rid of the old hag? Asked Naraku.

"Soon, he won't die though, with every trap I have put him in he miraculously seems to dodge them or escape them." Bankotsu answered. They were both unaware of Ayame's presence.

"Does she really know where it is? He asked once again

"Yep"

"Lucky dog"

"Wolf" bankotsu corrected.

"What? Apparently they think I know where something is. And why does he want to kill the old hag and who is he. This is not the same person I married" she said to herself .Just then she leaned closer to hear better but something dropped and shattered on the floor drawing the attention to her.

"Whoops, clumsy me" she said pretending that she didn't hear anything.

"Naraku I don't think you have formally met my wife Ayame" he said taking her hand.

"_She is very attractive, I might just take her in the future "he thought with a smirk._

"_Damn this guy is creepy" she thought and she shook his hand._

"_Why can't I ever sense her?" Bankotsu thought to himself _

"So I better get going "Naraku said as he went off.

The rest of the afternoon was kept pretty quiet.

"_Ever since we got married his personality changes so much, all he lives for was business" she thought to herself._

Bankotsu went to the bedroom to take a nap; meanwhile Ayame was finishing marking some boxes for future art supplies when the marker dried out.

"Great "she said

"I'll go Bankotsu's study room, I'm pretty sure he has another marker "she said to herself.

When she got inside she went to his desk to pick the marker from his pencil holder. As she walked back to the door she noticed a certain book on his book shelf.

"Hey, I didn't know we had this" she said as she picked it up. Suddenly a door opened from inside one of the walls into a dark room. She was shocked at her discovery but still curiosity was itching to know what was kept their, when she turned on the light she saw something that she never thought she would see in her house.

"What the hell is this?" she said as she walked in, but as soon as she did that some alarm went on and Bankotsu woke up rushing in towards his precious study room. When he saw Ayame standing in front of his secret room, he grew furious. The room was filled with stacks of money and many different kinds of drugs.

"What are you doing here?"He said with a lot of anger.

"Since when have you kept this from me? Since when have you sunk this low?" she asked with disgust in her voice.

"It's not mine, its clients "He said returning to his normal voice.

"So this is last week's case, you told me Suikotsu was innocent, that everything about the drugs are fake. You even convinced the judge, he should be in prison."

"I can't do that darling, if you want the big bucks this is how you earn them "he said.

"Have you been using them? You have changed a little in the couple days, is it because of that?" she said pointing at the stack of drugs. He only smirked.

"I want everything out of here, or I'm calling the police "she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare "

"Try me" she said with enough disgust that made his blood boil. He slammed her against into the book case making a bloody wound in her head.

"What happened to the guy I married? "she asked.

"He never existed" he said and dropped her to the floor, letting unconsciousness take over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What happened after

Chapter 2: What happened after?

"_Was that real? Did that really happen?" _Ayame thought as she started opening her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she saw that she was on her husband's study room lying on the floor, then it her again, every single thing that she found out about him was becoming present in her mind again. She stood up a bit, her head hurt like hell. Even though she was a full blooded wolf demon , she was still female and her husband being a male from the same race , she didn't stand a chance .If she were a human she would have been in intensive care in a hospital . She walked slowly to the door, not knowing whether she should stay there or get out of the room. She opened the door, looked around and sensed nobody, so she walked fast to the house entrance when a voice came.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bankotsu said as he came out from the shadows.

Ayame didn't know what to answer; she was actually scared of him, the man she once loved.

"_Should I make a run for it? I am pretty fast, but he's way faster. What do I do now?"_She thought.

"I asked you a question" he said grabbing her chin so that she could face him. She gulped.

She saw him smirk, so she knew that he had sensed her fear. She got the courage to slap his hand away, which was a big mistake. In one swift movement he slapped her hard across the face. She sensed a different aura from him now, it had anger, possessiveness, need of respect, and much other kind of feelings that she never knew he possessed.

"Don't ever disobey me, and look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch."He said angrily slapping her again. All she wanted to do was to get away from him as much as possible; she took a quick glance at the door and found herself running towards it like a mad woman. But then she felt someone hit her pressure points and every thing went black.

When she woke up she felt her whole body ached and she was completely naked on her bed. She was very confused as to what had happened until she saw her husband, in front of her looking at her with an evil look on his face.

"You are such an easy slut" he said before laughing at her and walking to the bathroom. Ayame just started crying.

"_You raped me, you bastard, I will never forgive you. I curse the day I married you, I curse it!!"_She thought angrily as she covered herself.

"_Almost all my friends were warning me about him, even my grandfather. And I was too damn STUPID to fall into his trap. Why me?"_ she thought again. She scanned her body, it was filled with dark bruises and her privates were really sore .

She silently walked to a phone near her bed and started dialing her grandfather's number.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

"Hello"

"Grandpa" she said happily.

"oh hi dear, How is everything going ?"

"Grandpa please…" Ayame was cut off and was becoming stiff as a board as she felt two arms around her waist .She dropped the phone. Bankotsu picked up the phone, and handed her a note while he talked to her grandfather. It read:

_Don't you dare ask for help, you know how many connections I have? I mean I don't really think you would like loved ones to die for trying to protect you. Now would we?_

He handed her phone "Speak to him"

"Are you alright, you sounded worried"

"No grandpa I'm fine, it's just that I haven't talked to you in a while"

She let out silent tears from her eyes."Grandpa, I have to go. I love you"

With that she hung up the phone.

"See that wasn't bad, now was it? He said with a grin.

"Why are you doing this?

"Business"

"That's all it ever was, so when we were dating it was all about business"

"Well actually its mostly for, money and power"

"Power? What are you talking about? "

"You know the location of something very valuable to me "

"WHAT?"

He just left her with her thoughts.

"What can he want already? We have a rich lifestyle and yet greed's for more."

**5 months later **

Ayame was getting sick and tired of her husband's beatings; every time he was mad, frustrated or anything in between he would take it out on her. He had gotten one of his clients, who was a doctor, to heal her at home when he overdid it. He almost never allowed her to go out; when she did she only had credit cards so he would know where she was and in what she spend on. Rin married Sesshomaru , one of her classmates in photography and were in France to start new businesses there , so she had no friends to talk to . Now she knew when her husband was in a sex mood, so every time she would lock herself in the bathroom and take in as many pills from the counter; he would eventually knock the door down and take her, but at least the pills worked as anesthesia. She was in one of does days where he let her get out of the house, he actually didn't worry that much, he had a couple guys working for him in every single police station in Tokyo and in a few others outside Tokyo if I ever tried anything . It was the same situations with the hospital. She walked from the house to a local pharmacy (yes he didn't let her use a car either) to get some personal necessities. Ayame had been sick for a few days and grabbed some medicine from the pharmacy counter. As she placed everything in the counter, she kept eyeing one item in particular. She gulped and took it with her to the bathroom, after she did what it said and waited about 10 minutes until an answer appeared on the test.

"PREGNANT!!" She said out loud. Her whole body went numb; she was carrying a child, but His child. She always thought about getting married and having a family, but never this way; the baby would be born into a torn family.Thoughts of him beating the child flashed into her mind, she looked disgusted at the sudden visions she was having."_No I went let that happen to you "_

She left the pharmacy and headed home, to see a drunk Bankotsu waiting at the couch.

"Where were you?"

"Pharmacy"

"Liar, your 20 minutes late. Now tell me where were you? He said pulling her hair.

He started beating her.

"Please stop"

"Please, please stop "he said teasingly.

"You should have considered being an actress, like the ones at our wedding. All the groom's side at our wedding were actors, pretty genius don't you think?" He continued hitting harshly until she said .

"Please stop!! Im pregnant with your child."she said crying .

He looked incredibly mad and outraged at her.

"You bitch, don't you know how to protect yourself!! Well guess what?

I –**smack-**don't –**smack-**want-**kick in the gut –**it-**kick sends her flying across the room."**With that he himself passed out.

She woke up the next morning, hearing voices.

"Dang man, you outdid yourself" a familiar voice said.

"Well, did she lose the thing or not?" she immediately recognized her so called husband's voice.

"What do you think? I had to put in some really strong medicines from keeping her from going to a coma. And I don't think that will go well in your plans."

"Are you done?" Bankotsu asked annoyed. The doctor left, and he sat next to Ayame, he knew she heard the conversation.

"Stop playing like your sleeping. Did you hear the news; our little bastard is no more.He said laughing a bit. With that Ayame got a strength she never knew she had and punched well in the nose, he was surprised at the sudden action but then all went black. Ayame was deadly furious; she took a big crystal case from the living room and smashed it in his head, making him unconscious.

"Bastard!!" she said and kicked him in the gut.

"_Now's my chance to escape"_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Escape

_There is a lot of cursing in this chapter, you've been warned._

Ayame left the house running as fast as she could, she only took a yellow envelope filled with six thousand dollars she had saved through out the years. Most of her body was full of bruises, when a demon gets hit hard they don't bruise, so Bankotsu hit her pretty damn hard for it to actually appear on her skin. She ran with her demonic speed as far as she could away from her house. She ran looking for her next brilliant idea to hit her. As she ran through some stores recognized an old lady,Kaede . When she married Bankotsu she had left her, her old car. She went inside, their was a lot of people holding tickets and their was a big ball filled with names.

"Ok people time to announce who wins this brand new car!!" the shop owner said.

He took out a piece of paper from the big ball and he read.

"Kaede sama, you won the car"

Ayame laughed at the expression of her nana, and she couldn't stop laughing once she got on stage and started dancing with pure joy. The owner gave the keys to the lady and Ayame walked up to her and greeted her, she was surprised that she still remembered her.  
"Kaede, do you still have my old car?"

"Of course, do you need it? Because as you can see I won myself a sweet ride, don't you think ". Ayame giggled.

"That would be awesome"

"Here" she said carelessly throwing her the car keys.

"I wonder how she got so many bruises". Kaede thought

Ayame thanked her and walked off, where Kaede had told her the car was. She got on her car and drove off, it was reaching sunset and she was worried that at anytime Bankotsu could wake up.

"Ok it's a 7 hour drive non stop I can make it at grandpa's house at 1:00 am". Ayame thought.

Fortunately Kaede had filled up the car's tank before going to the shop. Ayame started driving with a million thoughts entering her head, she rubbed her stomach a bit, even though she was going too have a baby who's father she would hate all her life, it was still a baby that didn't have any say in the manner . As every female she will always await to give life someday, but the feeling of losing it like that was taking a toll on her. She has now been 4 hours in the road it was 10:00 pm.

Meanwhile with Bankotsu:

Bankotsu mumbled some curses at the headache he was experiencing . He was still laying flat on the floor and his stomach area hurt like hell. He stood up in one knee, but when he tried to stand up he fell back onto the floor, apparently Ayame had greased the floors with cooking oil before she escaped.

"DAMN IT, AYAME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" he screamed full of rage.

Bankotsu went nuts trying to find her in the house. He laughed a bit and said

"You little bitch, you think you can runaway from me that easily.You are so gonna get it when I find you "he said it with an evil smirk. Right next to the phone was her ring, and that just did it for him. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed.

RIIIIING

"Hello"

"Jakotsu , its me Bankotsu"

"Brother long time no talky ,soooooo are our plans….."

"Listen gathers up everyone, she escaped and we need to find her. The lunar rainbow is in 8 months, if we don't find her by then you know, we can't enter the cave for another 20 years, so get it right. Go to Kobe, she is possibly headed towards her grandfather's house"

"What ever you say bro I mean boss". With that the conversation ended.

Back to Ayame:

It was 1:00 am and she was just pulling up on her grandfather's driveway, she ran up to the door. Although Ayame's grandfather was really rich, he did not have any maids working for him, he did everything at his own. She rang the door bell and heard curses on the other side of the door, her grandfather did not like to be awakened at this time of night. He cautiously opened the door, only to be attacked by a tight hug from her

"Ayame darling, is that you?"

"Yes" she said sobbing.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now "still sobbing.

"Why is your face all bruised and your arms and you….."He said still examining her body's condition . He could see the tears building in her eyes .

"Did he do this to you?" He asked, his eyes turned blood red, but he fell flat on his butt.

"Grandpa you can't have a big outburst like that, you know how much energy that takes from you."

"We have to get you as far away from him as possible, I wouldn't survive seeing you in this state because of him again "he said weakly.

"Grandpa I have to ask you something. Bankotsu said that he never married me for love, but for business. He told me that I knew the location if something very valuable and that's the only reason why he married me. Do you know what he was talking about?"

Her grandfather's expression changed a bit.

"Well talk about it in the morning, you look exhausted go rest "he planted a kiss on her forehead and lead her to a guest room. "

NEXT MORNNING:

It was 8:00 am and she changed into some pajamas from her teen years, she lad left behind in the house. She walked down stairs to find her grandpa making breakfast.

"Good morning" they said at the same time.

"I see your bruises still haven't faded, he must have hit you pretty hard" he said looking down at the cooking pan.

"How about we talk about something else. Do I have clothes here? I don't remember."

"Yes, I'm sure they still fit you "Ayame wanted to tell him everything, but she just wasn't sure how he will take it with his health the way it is. She ate her breakfast and went to a closet to get her old clothes, She changed into a while blouse, blue jeans and a brown suede jacket.

"Hey grandpa, I was wondering……." She felt stiff as she glanced at the window. She recognized a car standing not to far from the house.

"It can't be, are those his "guys" "Ayame thought. She cracked opened the window slightly and put her nose out sniffing strongly.

"It's them alright "she said. She ran as fast as she could to the kitchen.

"Grandpa we have to go, pack some of your stuff quickly, Bankotsu's guys are here."

Ayame packed some items of clothing in a bag; "This shoes ought to do for now" she thought.

"I need you to go to airport, and go to your house in California, you'll be safe."

"But…"

"I can't go, he probably has every police station and airport on the look out for me , he's done it before . Plus I don't have any ID or passport with me right now so it would be a difficulty getting out of Japan."

"What I was trying to tell you was ….. To go find Koga he can help you. He works at Osaka Police Department. I'm sure Bankotsu's connections don't go that far. It's a 6 hour drive from here, but you can finally be safe."

"Koga …. I hadn't thought about him in a long time"Ayame thought.

"Alright, I'll go to him, but you need to get out of here fast. I love you" she said pushing him towards the door. When he got in the car she noticed the suspicious car following it.

"If they dare hurt him, they will pay for it. She grabbed her bag full of clothing, her money envelope and headed quickly towards her car. She started driving towards Osaka, were her old flame worked.

"Koga … I wonder how you look like. Do you still have your hair in a high pony tail? Are you still nice and caring? Are you even cuter? We'll see." Ayame chuckled a bit even though the situation was very bad; she never thought she would get to see Koga again.

Meanwhile with Koga:

"Koga your position will now be Chief Investigator; you're faster than your old man" the director of the O.P.D (Osaka police department).

"Thank you, for the honor" Koga said.

Koga looked at four people standing outside the window of his office 3 of them were laughing and cheering and 1 was just being his old self. They entered his office.

"Soooo , did he finally tell you the big news?" Kagome said.

Kagome studied criminology, but she was mostly their to work on the labs handling evidence and files.

"I knew you guys weren't telling me something" he said smirking.

"Oh big deal, Mr. Hotshot got another promotion"Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha was a detective, but you see a chief investigator is a way high position.

"Oh you're just jealous" Kagome said punching him in the arm.

"While yin and yang over here fight, we would like to show you this case. And guess who it is? "Ginta said.

"Let me take a wild guess, Naraku"

"Nailed it boss, and this time they are some charges against that Bankotsu guy too"

"I wonder what he's been up to lately." Koga asked himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

Chapter 4 :

**Please I'd like at least one review, that's all I'm asking for ok. The LEMON will be in a few more chapters I'll tell you when soon enough, but again please review that's what motivates me to keep writing. Plus if I get an x amount of reviews I might just make that LEMON really really good. As you all know this is a Ayame x Koga pairing .**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Reunited

Chapter 4: Reunited

Ayame had left the house at 9:00 am and she was getting close to Osaka, it was now 2:56pm. She stopped in a light and asked directions to get to Osaka Police Department. She kept on driving until she saw a huge building with O.P.D sign over it.

"This must be it "Ayame thought as she looked through the parking. She entered the building and felt that her heart beating like a drum at the sight of Koga.

"Ko…..ga" She said to herself, and then out of nowhere she found that her legs were moving quickly towards him. He was talking to Ginta and Hakuka; they were discussing their latest case.

Ayame stopped right in front of him .Koga looked at the woman in front of him, but her hair was covering most of her face.

"Why is her scent so familiar? "he thought .She looked up at him and couldn't help but cry out of happiness, a feelings that she thought would never come back again were their again. Ayame couldn't help it, she just through herself at him and started crying in his chest. Ginta and Hakuka were confused at the scene they were watching.

"Miss, can I help you in anything" he said soothingly .At that moment Ayame looked up, moving her hair from here eyes. Koga looked at her eyes intently.

"The only person in the world with that kind of green eyes is….."He was awestruck.

"Ayame?" he asked confused.

"Yes"

Both Ginta and Hakuka's jaw dropped anime style.

"Say WHAT?" Ginta shouted.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" Hakuka semi screamed. She crushed them both in a big hug.

"I am so glad to see you guys again" She laughed but at the same time tears were coming out of her eyes. Before when Koga and Ayame were friends as little kids, Ginta and Hakuka were like her cousins.

"What are you doing here?" Koga asked in a curious tone. He saw Ayame gulp.

"It's a long story "

"We have time"

Both Ginta and Hakuka came along with Ayame to Koga's office; she sat down and started speaking.

"I'll start from the beginning. Two months after we broke up I started seeing my now_ husband_ ,two years later we got married, but after that he changed .A few months after we married his personality changed a lot , he started working excessively, new clients that were very suspicious looking were winning cases with him and then….. I went to his study room; I discovered a secret room full of drugs and money. He grew mad and that's when it all started." She paused for a bit.

"That guy must have been one hell of an actor to trick Ayame like that"Koga thought.

"That's when what started?" Ginta asked caringly. She sighed and said.

"The beatings" she said while she took her hair out of her to show her bruises. All three guys gasped.

"This continued for five months, I couldn't get help, he had contacts in all of Tokyo's police stations. He destroyed my passport and he would have one of his clients which were doctor to treat me when he overdid it, which was almost every time. But that wasn't the worst part. Four days ago I found out I was pregnant."

"Was?" Koga asked confused.

"The same day I found out he started beating me and I told him of my state. But he was drunk and he said he didn't want it. The next day he was beside me with his doctor talking and I heard the conversation about how I lost my baby. "She said while tears were building up.

"All the love I ever felt for him is gone, grandpa and my friends never got good vibes from him. They always warned me about him and I never listened"

"What's that bastard's name?" Koga said with anger and fury coming though his eyes.

"Bankotsu Ogawa"

"How the hell did you end up with him? He is the lawyer for most of Japan's top criminals." Ginta said.

"I ask myself that every day. I was staying yesterday with my Grandpa in Kobe, but I noticed a suspicious car outside the house. So I told grandpa to leave for his house in California, I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to him because of me"

"Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Not really but I have my savings with me in cash so I could stay discreetly in a hotel for now."

"Still, you have a high chance of being found. I would feel less worried if you were to stay with me in my apartment"

Ayame nodded and when it was 6:00 pm they headed to Koga's apartment. She left her car in the police station.


	6. Chapter 6:Red Head Once Again

After an hour of driving, the car ride was more silent than both of them expected it will be

After an hour of driving, the car ride was more silent than both of them expected it will be. As they were nearing a gate Ayame asked.

"Is this where you live? "

"Yeah it's actually one of the few wolf demon communities in Japan, its properly guarded. Though I don't really need that feature because of what I do. "he replied coolly.

"Do your ma and pa live in this community?"

"Oh no they live in one that's 15 minutes away, Ginka and Hakkaku also live their."

"Can we visit them tomorrow? I haven't seen them ever since you know we…."

"Yeah of course, I know how much you cared for them. Well here we are."

He said as he pulled over at four story apartment complex.

"Wow!! Which on is yours?"

"The one in the third floor, it's actually the whole third floor, the entire complex only has four apartments. "

Ayame just stared at it in awe.

"Dang I never thought Koga would be THIS rich" she thought.

They both went inside the elevator to hear the ding sound and were at his apartment in a matter of seconds."

As she entered his home, she realized he really wasn't kidding when he said that it was the whole third floor. Though she used to live in a mansion, she felt that this place was the Mount Everest of apartments. Koga stared at her reaction and couldn't help but to display a playful smirk.

As she settled in, she noticed their was a wall full of pictures many of his friends and family. Ayame glanced at everyone one of them, their was a picture of his graduation in Kyoto Criminal Justice Institute, in a way she felt touched by the picture. She put a hand on it just to show her affection towards that moment.

"Are you okay?" he said from behind her. Ayame was startled a bit; she was so concentrated on the picture that he didn't sense him.

"Yeah it's just that, I'm very happy for you. That last thing I said to you was to make me proud, and let me tell you that you certainly did." She said smiling warmly at him.

Then right out of the bloom, she felt really warm. Koga was hugging her pretty tightly and she could have sworn she wasn't in this world anymore. Ayame felt her eyes watery, but she hugged him back with the same force. Pretty soon their wonderful embrace broke apart leaving two blushing wolf demons to stare at each other.

"You'll be staying in one of my guest rooms, do you have any pajamas."

"No I don't think so " She answered , it was the true all the clothing she had was what she was wearing now and her bag only had two pairs of jeans three shirts. He handed her a large sweatshirt.

"Goodnight, well visit ma and pa at about 3:00 o'clock tomorrow ok "

"Sounds great, goodnight" she said as she closed the door to her room.

When she closed the door he stared at one picture in particular that she hadn't noticed. It was when Ayame won the art competition in their school and she was kissing Koga chastely in the cheeks, they were about 16 years old.

**THE NEXT DAY **

Ayame accompanied Koga to his work; he fortunately didn't have that much work so he could stay in his office. Meanwhile Ayame and Kagome started to get to know each other a little better, she also met Inuyasha and she listened amusingly at his complaints about Koga.

Soon enough it was 3:00 o'clock, and Koga went to get Ayame along with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Oh, you guys are coming too?"

"Are you kidding and miss their reactions when they see you again. There is no way in hell"

"Yeah what he said."

Ayame chuckled at her cousin's ways. Koga already told his parents that he would bring a special friend ,for them to meet .

**AN HOUR LATER IN KOGA'S PARENT 'S HOUSE**

"Sweetie, Koga said he was bringing a special friend for us to meet"she said in playful tone.

"Please tell me that boy finally got himself a girlfriend" Koga's father said hopingly.

"I really hope so, I think their here"she said looking out the window. They lived in another wolf demon community near by and they lived in a comfortable two story house with six rooms , so it was pretty big.

They all rode in the same car and when she was just about to get out .

"Wait, put these one" Hakkaku said handing her some black sunglasses.

"We don't want them to recognize you immediately"Ginta said.

"Ok, but remember I'm blond so it will take a while for them to realize"

She put them on to satisfy her loving cousins wishes. As she walked closer she put the hair in her face behind her ears, now that her face wasn't bruised.Ayame could see Koga;s parents standing in the doorway, she felt so happy .She called them ma and pa before.

Ma quickly took her hand and said in an eager tone.

"It's so nice to meet you; you must be his girlfriend right?"

"Well actually I used to be …….."

"Koga my son finally, I mean it's not normal for a guy your age to NOT have a girlfriend"his father said with emphasis on the not.

"Dad I'm only 23"Koga said annoyed.

"Ma? Pa? "Ayame called out. She took off her sun glasses.

"It's so nice to see you guys again."

"Is that ……Ayame?"

"Yep" she answered back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH AYAME "The wolf demon couple said embracing her as if their was no tomorrow. Ginta and Hakkaku dropped to the ground laughing at the scene.

"Honey we missed sooooo much!!"ma said.

"Ayame , why is your hair not red anymore?"

"Oh that, well it's a long story. Koga would you mind telling them? I really don't want to be the one to tell them."

Koga nodded and they went inside ,and when they say in the living room , he started speaking .While Koga explained what happened to Ayame , Ginta and Hakkaku stood up behind ma and pa to hold them down, since they were constantly getting up in an aggressive manner saying the ways that they would torture Bankotsu .

"Ayame dear, I can't believe their is somebody in this world that can harm you in that way. You don't deserve it !!" Ma said as she hugged Ayame and started crying on her shoulder.

"Its okay Ma, I was strong enough to make it out alive" she said trying to be as soothing as possible.

"That's exactly why we were so worried. You said it yourself, you were lucky to get out alive . "

"Even though I was in a living hell with him, I wasn't supposed to die, or at least not yet."

"What do you mean?" Koga asked.

"I didn't tell you this and I hope you can help me with it. During the months he was started beating me he told me I knew the location of something very valuable to him, but he never said what it was. So he couldn't kill me just then."

"That's odd, in similar cases I've had during the years he would have just got the information he wanted from you and then he would just kill you. But their has to be something to it, because he would of gotten rid of you, and you wouldn't be here right." Pa said.

"Maybe its timing" Koga said from the back.

"Go on"

"I think maybe, if she supposedly knows the location of something that he wants, it must be that it's not the right time, maybe whatever they are planning will only be done right in a certain time."Koga said.

"It does make sense. But now that you say that it also affirms that whatever is they are after, they have been planning it from the start."Pa finished.

"But I think that we can change their plans, if their plan only works on a certain timing, than I just can't be caught. I'm sure that me running away wasn't in their plan."Ayame replied.

"That is true, but we have to change your image a bit .Did Bankotsu ever see you in your original red hair?"Ginta asked.

"No"

Then that's perfect. Auntie do you still have that hair dye removal potion."

"A hair dye removal what?"

"A year ago on a case we were undercover, and we had to dye our hair in extravagant colors if you know what I mean.

"Oh yeah and auntie gave us this hair dye removal potion, you don't drink it, its just that's how we call it . "

"Oh come on quickly it will only take half an hour, and dinner is almost ready. I think I can trust my husband enough to watch the stove for me for a while."Ma said smartly.

After more than forty five minutes the food was ready and thankfully not burned, Ma came in with a much different Ayame. Ma had got the dye out of her hair , dried it and put it in he two side pigtails .

"AWWWWWW,its like she never left" Ginta and Hakkaku said in unison. Koga just stared at her wide eyes, he felt like he was in high school again with Ayame as his girlfriend.. Pa noticed this and smirked sheepishly.

"Somebody please get my poor son a bib, the drool will practically get to his shoes."

Ayame blushed as red as her hair.

"Its nice seeing my old self again."

**MEANWHILE WITH BANKOTSU**

Bankotsu was inside an office waiting for its owner to arrive,then the door went open and he came inside.

"Bankotsu my friend, sorry to keep you waiting."Naraku said.

"I came because I need your help. Ayame my wife ran away and I need to get her back , if she does not then all I have worked for up until now will be ruined."

"Of course I've be delighted , what do you need?"

"I need sources on different parts of Japan , we can't find her anywhere."

"Consider it done, anything else?"

"I think that's it for now. She is the key to grant me all that power ,and I can't have her disappeared. Thank you"

"On the contrary my friend, thank YOU"

With that they bid farewell and when Bankotsu was out of hearing zone, Naraku had an evil grin on his face.

"Bankotsu, Bankotsu , you are such an easy fool. At the end I am going to be the one with that power, not you "he said through evil laughter.

**To everybody that reads this thank you so much. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, even if it's just a "nice" or something, just review. The lemon won't come till a few chapter, sorry. Please check out my other story too"Shippo's True Love" which I will update tomorrow. **

**PS:If you do read Shippo's true love go to my bio and click on the link to show you the picture of the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that I hadn't updated in so long , for this story by bucket of ideas was flown to China , and I didn't receive it back till today . But I will update next week as soon as possible. **

Chapter 7

The next day ,as usual, Ayame accompanied Koga to his until now the city of Osaka ,has been behaving well, meaning he didn't have to be out of the office doing the work in a 'hands on' mode. Ayame didn't like to be a drag, so she helped all around the office, the only thing she knew how to do well enough was art , but she didn't seem to mind getting different papers photocopied, getting coffee,or just helping out in general, atleast she was keeping her mind and body busy. After about maybe two or three hours of helping some of the different employees that worked inside office , she decided to hed back to Koga , surely he needed help in knocked on the door lightly ,just for good manners.(Koga being a youkai can already sense her presence and smell)

"Do you need any help with anything?"She asked warmly . Koga looked up from a document he was reading , a bit unsure of what to answer.

"Not really, but you should go to Kagome, Inuyasha and her had been giving a special case , and trust me , they need all the help that they can get ."

"A special case? But isn't Kagome from the lab?" she asked.

"Yes , well being in the lab you can say its her specialty , but she originally was also a detective like Inuyasha . Plus the woman is a walking youkai history encyclopedia."Koga said.

"Well so much for quality time." she thought a bit dissapointed. Ayame headed out of his office, to the file room, where she was told Kagome was.

The sound of paper being shredded and rummaging was heard clearly from the file room, as she was about to enter a loud and frustrating sound was heard.

"Are you okay?" Ayame asked, concerned for her friend's unusual emotional state.

"You!!!! You're a wolf demon, right?" Kagome asked.

"No a pigeon demon, what the hell do you think!!!! Ayame exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just ....... I am really glad I got a case , but I haven't found a single clue on it ,and my partner is leaving almost everything to me . The frustrated girl answered back.

"Well tell me what's the case about and I'll do my best to help you"

"It's actually really old, and hasn't been solved in many years, but now they renewed the case. I'm really good at youkai history .but apparently they didn't teach me about this. Have you heard about the sacred scrolls of the four wolf demon tribes?"

"I'm not sure .....Maybe I've heard of it from someone....."

"All I know of is that right when the feudal era ended, this race of demon, became almost extinct. It is said that their are four sacred scrolls, each hold the power of a wolf demon tribe. I got the main idea on what they are, but I can't find any location or anything like that. I thought that by looking into these old files their was bound to bee an article, or at least a crime related to it." Kagome said.

Ayame looked around the room, it wasn't a big room, but it certainly wasn't small, and all the clutter on the floor just made it seem worst. She gulped at the thought of actually cleaning all this mess.

"Do you have any idea how long would take to put all these files exactly where they belong? Ohhh, I don't have anything to do so ................ but still where is Inuyasha,he should be the one helping her not me!!!" Ayame thought.

"Kagome , where is Inuyasha?"

"How would I know? He spent the whole day out; the big idiot isn't helping in anything!!!" Kagome shot back.

"Well why don't you complain to Koga? He'll probably set him straight."Ayame suggested.

" Nah , even though to me he really is a big idiot , I just can't find a way to do something like that to him , I'm not completely heartless you know " Kagome said warmly.

"Well it's nice to know, I get some respect from my..... partner."Inuyasha said as he walked in, the last word with an unsure voice.

"You ..... You heard that ....."Kagome said looking way, blushing. Inuyasha didn't notice but the other person in the room certainly did.

"She likes him!!!!After all that fighting and bickering, she actually likes him!!! I HAVE to make them a couple, I just HAVE to!!!" Ayame thought eagerly.

"What are you so excited about?" Inuyasha asked motioning towards Ayame .

"Me ....What about you where the hell have you been, because I'll tell you one thing, you have NOT been helping your partner with your assignment." Ayame snapped.

"For your information .... I have been working on the case, but I needed to get out to get it, she didn't come because you didn't want" Inuyasha shot back.

"Wait a second , I have double the responsibility , I am a detective , plus I'm the best at the lab , today I haven't had much work but my lab partner Hojo , called in sick . So I have all the work to myself. Plus look at this room right now, I've been searching file after file, to see if their is something related to the case .I am doing my job!!!! So don't you dare tell others in front of me that I haven't!!!" Kagome screamed, and walked out furiously. Inuyasha catched on to the smell of salt, it came from her.

"See, now you made her cry!!" Ayame said sternly to Inuyasha.

Ayame reached Kagome, she gave her a shoulder to cry on, and when she finally stopped.

"Kagome, it'll be alright, I'll help you out, I'll visit Koga's mom later on. She used to run an antique shop for many years, I'm sure she must know something." Ayame said soothingly.

"Thanks Ayame, you're the best."

"I know." she replied with a warm smile.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why is it that your with Koga all the time? Are you his girlfriend?" Kagome asked before getting up.

"Well, I actually USED to be his girlfriend, back in high school, but due too different reasons we had to break up."

"Oh, but, I mean, why are you here out of all places, are you guys getting back together? You really do make a good couple."

"It's not that easy. Shortly after Koga left, I met someone else, up to this day, unfortunately, he is my husband."

"You don't love your husband?"

"More like he didn't give me a reason to love him anymore, it turned out that his so called love for me was nothing but a big lie. When I found out, and saw his true colors, he started beating me. I married when I was nine teen, the first year and half was normal, but then it all changed. I endured all of it , because I had no choice , the doors were made of the most solid material , the windows were bullet proof, the phone was always under his control .Now that I think back on it , I guess it was just destiny , if I hadn't let go of Koga in that time , he might of never been the chief inspector of this police station ,meaning it would just be another cop pretending to care about my problem. Unfortunately I suffered a lot during the last time I saw my husband , I was with child, but when he found out , he gave me a beating that was so bad , I had a miscarriage . It was all for the best, I think, to be honest I wouldn't want any child of mine to be born with that kind of father." Ayame finally said, she realized this time that their were no tears, all these memories were part of the past, and she intended it to stay that way. Kagome hugged her tightly.

"Sometimes, life can be so unfair to people" Kagome said.

"That is true, but if you look at it, by my point of view, if none of this wouldn't have happened I wouldn't have been able to reunite with Koga, right?" Ayame said assumingly.

"You still like him, don't you?"

"Ye......"

"Ayame, are you hungry? Im going to get lunch, do you want to come?" Koga asked.

"Sure" She said, and walked with him. Ayame turned her head a bit while she walked to catch a glimpse of Kagome and casually nodded.

**Please review !!!! And check out my other story. I will soon submit a new story called "You are my destiny" its an inu/kag , it's a tribute to the Taiwanese drama "Fated to Love You" . Again ,PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone for waiting. I just noticed an error in my last chapter, but I'm going to use it for my advantage. The error is when Ayame said that she married at nineteen, when I originally put in the beginning of the story at twenty two, but married at nineteen works better.**

**Anyway back to the story. It takes place in the same day as the last chapter.**

Ayame walked out of the car with Koga, he was going out for lunch and took her with him to one of his favorite local restaurants. It was small, and the farthest from fancy, but it had a joyful atmosphere and the smells that were coming from the kitchen were mouthwatering. Both of them sat in a booth, and soon the waiter came and took their orders. After that, conversations started.

"Is work really tough right now?" Ayame asked sipping some of her water.

"Well their isn't much criminal movement, but that could change any minute. Though as Kagome might have probably told you, the government is reopening old unsolved cases. One confidential copy of each case was distributed equally to all police departments in Japan; the one we are mainly focusing on is the case of the disappearance of four sacred scrolls."

"Oh yes, she did mention that. But she said she was having a little trouble researching, apparently that subject isn't taught in a college course."

"From what I know, those scrolls never made it to the history books, they were extremely confidential. They were passed on through the ages, during the feudal era they were stolen from the tribes, without them the tribes were losing protection, and eventually they became scarce .Their is even a theory that only the tribe leaders knew of the existence of scrolls."

"Well then. I never expected this case to be that ancient."

"Actually somewhere during the Meiji period, they were found by some farmers in their lands, they were kept by the government until the 1980's, but they were once again robbed. So this case is really not THAT old."

"Kagome should have seriously talked to you instead of me" Ayame said.

"Well that's not even half of it, all I know comes from Ma, and she knows this subject like the back of her hand"

"Great, could you get me to her house when were done?" she asked putting on her famous pleading pout.

"Sure"

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

For the past twenty minutes Kagome hasn't even dared to look at Inuyasha. She continued working on the files, in hope that the slightest sentence might have sort of connection with their case. Inuyasha had left once she started crying, back when she was with Ayame, he didn't take crying girls very well. All the concentration and effort on her work when down the drain, as she noticed him walk into the room.

He made sighed, which got her attention, but didn't necessarily look back at him.

"Are you gonna let me explain or are you gonna behave like this for the rest of the day?"

He asked leaning on the wall, as far away from her as possible. She continued what she was doing, without a word.

"Then I'll do the talking. Koga told me to ask a few questions to a woman names

Sara Kishimoto, she is a descendant of the people who first found the scrolls during the Meiji she could tell me was the identity of the people who robbed them , they were known as the thunder brothers. That's all I got" he finished saying .

Once Kagome heard "the thunder brothers", her fingers went through some files she had already checked.

She started reading a few lines from it, while she thought "oh sweet sweet payback"

As she stood up never letting her eyes leave the paper, she dramatically put the paper down, pretending to now be aware of his presence.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't know you were there, did you say something?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped anime style,

"Is she fucking playing me?" he thought angrily"

**With Bankotsu :**

_**Phone conversation**_

"Have you guys found my wife yet?" Bankotsu asked irritated.

"No sir, but were in Kyoto right now, and there are others in Osaka."

"Are you sure you checked well in the other places?"

"Yes sir"

"Find her. Alive or knocked out, I don't care as long as she still has a pulse."

**End of conversation **

**Back to Ayame and Koga:**

Koga took Ayame to his parent's house, right after lunch. They said their goodbyes, and she was happily greeted by Ma.

"Well what bring you here today sweety?" Ma said.

"I need to learn more about the scrolls"

"Oh I see, come in then"

Ayame explained that she mostly knew the basics about them, and she just needed to know about them.

"How did these scrolls come to be?"

"In the beginning of the feudal era , their was a demon named Naraku , he was after all the tribes .With that problem , they hired the services of a witch to make a protection source for all of them , the power of each source came from the ashes of tribe ancestors . All that power was sealed in four scrolls, one for each tribe."

"Why did they rob them?"

"As I said, these were used for protection, but if their powers are unleashed they will go to whoever summoned them , that kind of power is beyond this world , just imagine what would happen if it got to the wrong hands."

Ayame could only nod.

To change the subject Ma looked closely at her, she was wearing jeans and a big sweatshirt, which looked ten times bigger that what would actually fit her.

"Honey, are you sure that fits you well? It looks like you just ate a beach ball"

"This? Koga and I were having lunch together and I spilled some soda on my t-shirt so he let me borrow his sweatshirt."

"Don't you have anything else you can change into?"

"Back at the apartment I have two more t shirts and two pairs of jeans"

Ma look horrified.

"You poor thing, I'll take you shopping right now"

"But my money is also in the apartment"

"Don't worry about that, I'll pay , I don't mind at all . Plus I had a small fight yesterday with my husband so I'll blow some steam maxing out his credit card."

Ayame laughed, but felt sorry for Pa, she didn't even want to imagine how he would react when he sees the bill.

Ma took Ayame to Kyoto's biggest mall. Ayame hadn't been shopping for so long, it felt so refreshing. They went from every designer store to the next. She went to Ma's favorite designer and looked through their clothes. They got a bathing suit, pants, dress shirts, blouses, skirts, sunglasses, accessories and what not. Ayame argued a bit, saying that she really didn't need all that stuff, but Ma insisted. She really did love everything they got, but still she considered it was a bit too much. Ayame grabbed one of the sunglasses she had purchased and put them on, they were big and dark brown, you couldn't even tell the bright green color of here eyes. Both Ma and Ayame walked out of the stores with the sales people treating them like the queens of England. Ayame sat down at a bench while Ma got some coffee, she started rummaging through her bags (which were a lot), while she did that one of the accessories she had bought flew out of the bag.

"Oh no!!"

She ran to get it , when she spotted it ,another hand picked it up .

"I'm sorry, is this yours?" he said handing it to her.

It was a man in work like black tux, more like the kind that Bankotsu's men wore. That thought made her stiff, but she quickly grabbed the lost item.

"Thank you" she said in a serious tone, she fastened her sunglasses and went to get her other bags.

"Could he be one of Bankotsu's men? I hope he didn't recognize me."She said in a low voice to herself.

"That scent, could it be her? But this Ayame supposedly has blonde hair, and I didn't quite catch the color of her eyes, I better be on the look out for her." The man in the black tux said to himself.

**Ok this chapter was really more so to explain what the scrolls are and why are they going through all that trouble to find them. Next chapter Sango will appear, but as what? Anyway please please please review!!!!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok its finally here Chapter 9 , I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I took so long I hate it when other authors do it to me ,and I'm sadly not the please forgive me . please review!!! This takes place the very same day as the last chapter. **

_Chapter recap__:_

_Ayame sat down at a bench while Ma got some coffee, she started rummaging through her bags (which were a lot), while she did that one of the accessories she had bought flew out of the bag._

"_Oh no!!" _

_She ran to get it, when she spotted it, another hand picked it up. _

"_I'm sorry, is this yours?" he said handing it to her._

_It was a man in work like black tux, more like the kind that Bankotsu's men wore. That thought made her stiff, but she quickly grabbed the lost item. _

"_Thank you" she said in a serious tone, she fastened her sunglasses and went to get her other bags. _

"_Could he be one of Bankotsu's men? I hope he didn't recognize me. "She said in a low voice to herself. _

"_That scent, could it be her? But this Ayame supposedly has blonde hair, and I didn't quite catch the color of her eyes, I better be on the look out for her." The man in the black tux said to himself. _

Ayame put all her senses on high alert; she quickly passed by the bench she was currently sitting on and picked up only the things she could manage ,leaving a few bags behind. She tried as much as possible to look normal, though it was hard since she was walking with her demonic pace knocking down almost everybody in her way. In just a matter of nano seconds she was at the food court, it was crowded as expected to be. Ma's scent was hard to find since they were so many different smells there, the food, the people, everything was confusing. She looked around once again and found the coffee place, and shortly after found Ma somehow managing to hold a cup of coffee in each hand while still carrying her infamous shopping bags.

She saw Ma make a gesture for her to sit at the table, but she was in too much of a panicked state to sit down and drink coffee. Ayame went to the table, but Ma most of sensed her discomfort right out away.

"What's wrong?" Ma asked standing up from her seat, worried why Ayame's mood had changed so drastically.

"Please. Let's just go, I'll explain in the car" Ayame said, desperately reaching out for her and dragging her out of the mall.

As soon as they were in front of the car, Ayame grabbed the keys from Ma's hand, buckled her in the passenger seat, put the bags in the back and got in the driver's seat in record time.

She started the car and drove off the parking lot at a violent speed, the engine was roaring to life considering it never go this kind of use before, being Ma's car. Ma was trying to get a grip on anything that would keep her from flying out of the front view window.

"Ayame honey, please slow down a bit!" Ma said trying to sound as calm as possible.

What was going through Ayame's head was not very clear; her conscious mind was focused on getting home, but her subconscious was in another place. Her facial expressions were completely unreadable, it was surely a genuine mix of emotions, it had fear, loneliness, angriness, and an incomprehensible sadness. She looked so lost. That, plus the involuntary tears that were flowing from her eyes, it was just a devastating scene, too much for Ma to handle.

Soon enough, they were home. Ayame turned off the car, letting her whole back to fall limply on the seat. She turned her head to look at Ma, who was definitely confused beyond measure.

"Ayame, please tell me what happened? Why are you in this state all of a sudden?" Ma said, she had a hunch of what her answer might be, and she feared it.

Ayame sighed deeply, closing her eyes to help her relax. She bit her lip, just to get rid of the tension that was building up inside of her, but managed to answer.

"I think Bankotsu will find me faster than I anticipated."

"Wha wha what?" Ma started to stumble on her words, even though she was kind of expecting it, she was highly hoping that it wasn't.

"When you went to get coffee, I sat down at a bench, and then I started looking for something, but it flew out of the bag. When I went to get it, I stumbled across a man. And he wasn't an ordinary man; I can bet on my life that he is one of Bankotsu's men."

"Are you sure?"

"At first I hesitated, but just to be precautious I decided to go and find you, then I got this inexplicable feeling, my legs started moving faster than normal and I felt strange sensation in my chest, fear. I haven't had that sensation ever since I ran away from Bankotsu , and then I tried to concentrate on the scents, I picked up a few more , he definitely wasn't alone, and I feel like he somewhat recognized me. That made me panic and completely just lose myself basically."

"Honey, it's going to be alright, I promise that nothing bad will happen to you once you're with us. I'm going to call Pa and Koga, see if they could make it over her as fast as possible, ok?"

Ayame nodded, it broke Ma's heart to see her that way, she considered her the daughter she never had, and she wouldn't want any daughter of her's like that. Ma helped Ayame get inside; her balance was a bit off so she needed to rely on the older woman to get upstairs. After that Ma quickly used the phone to call both her son and husband, she explained briefly the strange occurrence, Koga was coming now, and Pa promised he'd be there as soon as he can.

**With Koga:**

They were all outside in the parking lot when Koga received his mother's call.

"Guys, I'm leaving early today so I leave everything up to you" Koga said firmly as he got the keys to his car.

"WHAT!!! You might be the top dog around here but that still leaves you no reason to leave all the work to us!!!!!!!" said and infuriated Inuyasha.

Kagome smacked him the best she could, mad that he would do a scene like that.

"Is something wrong Koga? " Kagome asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Ayame had an encounter with her ex's men, she's really scared right now" Koga said while getting inside his car.

"Oh my ".Kagome replied.

"Poor Ayame, I could only imagine how she must be right now" Ginta said.

"Don' worry boss, we'll guard everything here" Hakaku said.

"I trust you guys, tomorrow we'll carry on, their isn't much to work with today, hopefully tomorrow would be different." Koga replied.

With that he sped off towards Ayame with all the speed his badge authorized him to and more.

**With Ayame**

Ma was downstairs sitting on the sofa, nothing was turned on, and she was desperately swinging back and forth to get rid of the sudden anxiety. The aura that surrounded the house was not warm and happy and as it usually was; right now it was the least from inviting. She started playing with her fingers for some sort of distraction, though she was constantly listening to Ayame's room, the small whimpers that came from up their stopped and her breathing went normal, which made her feel better. But she could literally feel the sadness that was coming off her, it made her uncomfortable just too light feel it; she could only imagine how Ayame could survive feeling the full effect. Ma jerked up a bit, the strong notes that were coming of the old grandfather clock surprised her. She read it was exactly 5:00, she called Koga at about 4:40, she stood up and went to look out the window.

Ma saw nothing, but soon after heard the police siren at full force. Never had she thought she would be so happy to hear that annoying siren. She quickly went to the door, and opened it before he could even get out of the car.

"How is she?"

"See for yourself "Ma said guiding him to the entrance of their home.

Ma was certainly right, he could feel everything she was feeling right now. As he got up the stairs he could smell the saltiness in the air, product of all the tears she had shed while she was in this state .He made his way to the room she was resting in and softly opened it, he went stiff. What he saw there was the authentic picture of unhappiness, she wasn't sleeping as he thought she was,she was just there with her eyes open, her body unmoving. She seemed so different from a few days ago when she found him; even though she wasn't in the best emotional state she was at least smiling and still had her sense of humor, now she looked dead.

Koga went to her and unknowingly shook her; it was driving him mad seeing her that way. She woke up from her trans, but felt confused all the same. He sat down next to her and pulled her in his lap, and then gently he started cradling her. He saw her eyes were regaining their shine, maybe not so much, but at least she was returning to her old self. She started feeling more comfortable, soon the incident was fading from her mind. She felt so warm right now, his body heat was comforting, though she knew that wasn't the entire reason why she felt warm. She looked up at his face; his blue eyes seemed like they could pierce right through her soul and discover everything she was feeling. Ayame liked being in this position with him, it reminded her of the old days when Koga and her were a couple, how she wishes those days would have been never ending. She breathed in his scent and let it take over her senses; Koga changed their position so they were now lying down on the bed facing each other. Koga kissed her forehead sweetly, and Ayame reached out her arms to keep him near her.

"Are you alright?" Koga asked looked deep into her eyes.

Ayame nodded.

"Now I am" she added.

"Ma told me what happened; we'll have to be extra careful now."

"Yeah"

Her frown deepened, not exactly want he wanted to see.

"What's the matter?" He asked, concerned about her sudden change.

"It's just that………….. I don't remember what I did wrong" Ayame said and her eyes got watery again.

"What do you mean?" he asked wiping the small tear that escaped her eye.

"I mean all of the bad things that are happening to me ……... I really can't remember what I did wrong to earn them"

"No! Don't think that way Ayame; you didn't do absolutely anything to deserve this." He replied, a bit angry at her assumptions.

"Then why does my happiness never last?"

At that moment he couldn't take it anymore, he was holding out to much and he was reaching his limit. He reached out to her and kissed her lips passionately. Ayame was a bit stunned by the sudden action, but went along with it, she felt so loved that it caused two gleaming tears to flow out of her eyes. How she longed for this kind of feeling, it was something that she hadn't felt in ages, in a way, it felt like it was her first kiss. Her hands made its way to his hair, lightly tugging at it, and pulling him deeper. All they knew that was in both their minds was that they never wanted that moment to end. Unfortanetly they soon had to break apart for air, they may be full demons but they are not immortal. Both of them were carrying a type of crimson on their faces that was yet unknown to man kind.

"I......... I……………… I'm sorry" said Koga, getting into a sitting position.

"Don't be" Ayame said smiling at him.

After that, they went downstairs, where Ma was smiling, and Pa was sitting on the couch.

"Um, when did you get here?" Koga asked breaking the silence.

"About two minutes ago, why?"

"Nothing "Koga replied turning away.

Ayame explained everything one again to everybody, she fiddled with her hands and heard the suggestions everybody was giving her.

"Koga do you remember my best friend Mr. Ozi?" Pa asked Koga.

"Yeah"

"Well after he retired, his two children, Kohaku and Sango made a "combat" gym."

"Oh yes, I remember you telling me, Sango is a black belt at Karate and is also a self defense instructor." Koga replied.

"Are we going to put Ayame into classes?" Ma asked a bit confused.

"I think so. It would probably be the best, if an encounter like the one that happened today were to repeat itself; we'd want Ayame to be prepared." Pa answered.

"Are you okay with that Ayame?" Koga answered.

"Yes, anything to keep him away .Are their going to be other changes done?"

"I'd think it would be best if we'd put you in a witness protection program." Pa said.

"But if you file my case against him, he'll definitely know where I am" Ayame said, a bit alarmed at the thought.

"Not necessarily" Koga said.

"That's right only; if we call to get him arrested will he ever know of the demand."

"Where will I go if I enter the program?"

"That's negotiable, but it has to be very far away."

"At least in Japan right?"

"If you think it'd be safe enough" Koga answered.

"Where is Sango's gym?" Ma asked.

"It's on the somewhere on the southeast coast, near the beach." Pa answered.

"Then why don't I go there for the program?"

"That's a good idea, plus you'll have Sango and Kohaku for extra protection. What do you think Koga" Pa asked.

"It's a great idea."

"When will I go?" Ayame asked.

"Probably no less than two days once we file the case"

Ma hugged Ayame with a strong grip.

"Now you're going to be protected" Ma cooed in her ear.

"I'll file it tomorrow, if you'd like, so we could get a court session as soon as possible."

Ayame went over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you"

Later on when it was already dark they headed home, Koga opened the door and placed his coat on the couch. Ayame went to her room, took a shower and put on a gigantic t-shirt for her nightwear, while Koga did the same. She glanced at the clock beside her; it was 11:42 pm. She couldn't sleep, so she did the only thing the she could. She got off of her bed and knocked on Koga's door. As she got no reply, she decided to invite herself in.

"He must have been really tired" Ayame thought.

She lifted the covers a little bit so she could get in; everything in the bed carried his essence, which was exactly what she needed to help her sleep. She scooted a lot closer to him, and felt him shift. She got in her usual sleeping position, which was on her resting on her side. Soon enough she felt some his arms snake around her waste, pulling her closer to him. She almost yelped at this, but contained herself. She felt the warmth of his chest on her back, so intensified that it felt like she had no shirt on. The though made her blush, but at least the darkness wouldn't show it. He grabbed her hand entwining it with his, and they slept that way all night long.

**Ok I know I said Sango was going to be in this chapter, but I couldn't really fit her in, but she WILL be in the next chapter ok. I hope you guys liked this chapter, please keep on waiting for other updates I promise that they WILL come. Please Please Please review!!! The more I get the sooner I'll update, trust me. :) Oh and as you can see this chapter was a bit pg 13 , the M lemon will come along the way , so don't worry you guys WILL get you Ayame/Koga lemon. (not saying it will be on the next chapter)**


End file.
